Expect the Unexpected
by EternalNight1212
Summary: A few months after Finale's Epilogue, Nora is living a happy life with Patch. That is, until her mom starts bugging her to have a wedding. Not only that, but Nora seems to be ill, and Patch is keeping secrets from her once more. NORAxPATCH, POST-FINALE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's Night and this is my very first Hush, Hush fanfic. Please enjoy! (:**

**RATED T FOR SOME VIOLENCE, PREGNANCY, AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES. **

**I do not own the Hush, Hush series or any of its characters. Becca Fitzpatrick does, sadly. If I owned it, Scott would have lived. ;_;**

**Oh, and same with Skype. **

* * *

"No, mom. For the last time, Patch and I aren't going to have a wedding."

It had only been a few months since Vee had gotten married to Gavin, and it seemed like all my mom cared about was myself having a wedding.

"Nora Cipriano, you are going to have a wedding!"

Arms found themselves around my waist, and a soft kiss was placed on the top of my head.

_Your mom? _Patch guessed. All I had to do was groan and he knew. _Just hang up on her, Angel. _

_ Patch, I can't, _I sighed.

"Nora? Nora, don't ignore me! Please, I'll pay for everything and plan it! Just don't hang up!" My mom yelled frantically.

"Mom, I have to go. Patch is home from work, and I need to fix dinner! Love you, mom!"

A sigh, "Love you too, Nora."

The phone clicked off before Patch threw it across the room lightly.

"I've missed you, Angel," he whispered, lightly kissing my neck.

"Patch, you've only been gone a few hours," I smiled and turned to face him. Our lips met instantly, and desire ignited within me.

"Angel, be patient," Patch said as he picked me up bridal style. "Haha, nevermind. I actually like this side of you."

I laughed and snuggled into his chest before he gently laid me on our bed. Almost instantly, he tackled me and placed kisses all over my body.

"Ready?" He whispered, staring into my eyes.

"Why, of course," I replied, my smile plastered to my face.

"Nora!" Vee's laughter blasted from the computer's speakers. "I've missed you so much!"

I smiled warmly, wishing so bad I could hug her through the computer screen.

She went on, "I'm so glad this Skype thing works even with the distance between us! If only you lived over here!"

"Vee," I said, "you've changed so much." Warm tears sprang to my eyes.

"Says the girl who never ages," she smiled. "Nora, Nora. How are you and Patch? Your mom tried to get me to convince you guys to have a wedding, you know that, right?"

I sighed, "She seriously talked to you?"

"Left eight messages."

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed, standing up and throwing my arms in the air.

"In my opinion, you guys should. I could come to Coldwater, and it would make your mom happy. Isn't that want you want?"

"Vee-"

"Just think about it. Anyway, I gotta go, sorry." The screen turned black.

Vee was right. I wanted the best for my mom, and the only way to possibly make her happy now was to have a wedding.

"Patch?" I called from the bedroom, and he came over from the kitchen.

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath, "I've been thinking and... Maybe we should have a wedding."

His face held no emotion before he smiled, pulling myself and the computer into his lap. "Angel, whatever you want, I'll do."

I grabbed a hold of his face and gave him a slow, tantalizing kiss.

He groaned, "Stop it."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his again, "Stop what?"

He pushed me off of his lap, "Nora."

I laughed, "Okay, I'll stop... for now."

"You can finish that tonight, Angel," he winked suggestively and left me alone in the room.

_Wait, Patch! _ I called to him. _Can you make a few of your famous tacos? I'm really craving them. _

_ Anything for you, Angel. _

I laughed and snuggled up in the blankets.

A feeling of fatigue washed over me suddenly, and I closed my eyes.

_Angel... _Patch's voice was soft in my head, and the smell of delicious tacos overwhelmed me.

"Oh my god," I said, reaching for the tacos after giving Patch a quick kiss. "These smell so good!"

"Slow down," he cautioned, sitting beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist as I ate hastily.

"Oh-" I moaned as a sharp pain came from my stomach.

Patch held me worriedly, "Angel?"

I stood up and gave him a forced smile, "Must just be my period!" He stood up and helped me to the bathroom while I clutched my stomach.

A few minutes later, I was still in the bathroom, doubled over in pain. Patch knocked on the door twice.

"Feeling any better?"

"I don't think it's my period. There isn't any blood. I think-" I moaned. "Call a doctor NOW!"

I heard shuffling outside the door, and I opened my eyes.

_I must have passed out..._ I thought as the door opened and Patch and some man came rushing inside.

"Mrs. Cipriano, are you alright?" The man asked, placing his hands on my forehead, stomach, and neck.

"I feel a little better," I admitted.

"What did you feel like?" He questioned, looking at me intently,

I looked at Patch, and he eyed me cautiously.

"Um, I had really bad cramps and I felt sweaty and... ill?" I ended awkwardly.

_Angel, you're pale. Are you okay? _

I replied_, I'm anemic, Patch. I'm always pale._

_ Angel, don't joke around. What if you're having a late reaction to all of the devilcraft?_

_ Patch, I'm fine now. Don't worry about me. _

He shot me a look but shut up.

"When was your last period?" The man spoke, causing me to take my eyes away from Patch.

I coughed, feeling awkward, "A few months ago, but I'm always a little irregular."

"I doubt that," the man said, staring me down.

"It's true," I said quietly, wishing Patch would back me up. But of course, he wouldn't, he didn't know anything about my period.

"Well, seems like it was just a little virus. Call me if anything acts up again." He exchanged a few whispered words with an oddly quiet Patch before he walked out.

Patch was quiet a few moments before forcing a smile on his face, "Your mom called. I told her about us agreeing to the wedding. She sounded pretty happy."

I shot him a confused look, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Of course," he paused. "Except for one thing. She wants to come over tomorrow and start planning."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN~ **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! In your review, please put a number between 1 AND 6. (: It will help me with the plot.**

**But I'm not telling you how. :D**

**Adios for now~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Expect the Unexpected. I got more votes for number 3 than anything else, so that's what I'm going for. I still won't tell you what it's for until it happens._**

**_Or maybe until the story ends. :D_**

**_Anyway, thanks to PEACELOVINGIRL, TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNin e, PatchandPeetasandwitchPLEASE , izzandra, polishgirl1504, Ai Seikatsu, SavingShadow24, DeviouslyMe, KitKat76, mariahsparkle206, Chuchiex3, anonymous259, Laura, and Sarah for following and reviewing this story. :) You guys keep me motivated!_**

**_D/C: I do not own any rights to the Hush, Hush series. ;_;_**

**_If I did, Dabria would have had a slow, painful death. Js._**

**_Inspired by: Anything Could Happen - Ellie Goulding_**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

**_Patch was quiet a few moments before forcing a smile on his face, "Your mom called. I told her about us agreeing to the wedding. She sounded pretty happy."_**

**_ I shot him a confused look, "Isn't that a good thing?"_**

**_ "Of course," he paused. "Except for one thing. She wants to come over tomorrow and start planning."_**

* * *

My mouth dropped open, "No way."

He smiled just a little bit, "Apparently she's been waiting for us to agree. She already has a few places picked out for the wedding and everything. She wants us to take a look at them."

"Patch," I groaned, pressing my head into his muscular chest.

"Angel, it'll be alright. Imagine if you were your own mother. Wouldn't you want your daughter to have a wedding?" He spoke softly, quite unusual for him.

_I guess that's true, _I smiled softly, and stared into his dark eyes. He gave a sexy half-grin before bringing his head down to kiss my forehead.

We stayed like that a moment, in eachother's arms, before he spoke up, "Angel, have you ever thought about having..." he coughed awkwardly, "children?" I froze.

"I've never put much thought into it."

Patch's face was void of emotion, "I thought you'd say that." He fingered a strand of curly brown hair, "Let's say you were pregnant... Would you rather have a son or daughter?"

I looked at him, confusion written all over my face, "Why so many pregnancy questions all of a sudden? What did the doctor tell you?" My heart pounded in my chest.

"Don't freak out. He said you were fine. It's just..." he looked away. "It's just that I've been thinking about maybe having a son or something."

My eyes widened. Patch wanting a son? This was peculiar.

"Patc-"

"Nora, I'm being serious. Answer the question."

I looked at him, "I'd like a daughter. It would be easier if I weren't Nephilim, though. Patch, we don't know how the child would turn out! What if it were like Marcie? No, No way am I having a baby!"

He held me close to him. "Relax, Angel. Forget I even said anything, okay?"

I nodded, "Hey, Pat-!"

But he was already out of the room.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for my mom to knock on the apartment door. A million thoughts were going through my head, most of them about Patch and I's discussion from yesterday.

I had never thought that Patch would possibly want children. It was something that didn't quite... fit Patch's personality.

_Patch, I'm sorry about earlier. I love you_. I mind-spoke to him.

He sounded as if he were chuckling, _I love you more, Angel. _

I laughed, _That's a lie. You mean the world to me._

_I've loved you longer, __**AND**__ I love you more!_

_You win, _I huffed.

"That's right," he said huskily in my ear, his arms wrapping themselves around my stomach protectively.

"Patch, seriously, tell me what the doctor told you or I'll force it out of you."

"Oh, keep talking like that. That's sexy."

I hit his arm, "Patch!"

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world," he smiled, giving me a slow kiss. I grinned and went in for another before a knock sounded at the door.

"Nora? Patch? Are you there?" Patch went to the door and opened it, shaking my mom's hand as she walked in.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Grey," he said politely, helping her sit down in a chair to the left of me. He sat down across and looked at us, his eyes softening when we locked eyes.

"Thank you, Patch," she didn't smile at all. You could easily tell she didn't really like Patch, especially with him "taking her little girl away."

"So, mom," I began, trying to get this over with as quick as possible, "what do you have in your binder?" She pulled a small black binder from under her arm and sat it on the table.

"Glad you asked, Nora. I already picked a few things I think you'll like. I marked them all depending on if they're a venue, a gown, food, whatever. Take a look!" She shoved the binder into the middle of the table, giving us a bright smile.

Patch hesitantly opened the cover, giving me a look that clearly said 'kill-me-now'. I smiled, casually slipping my hand in his.

That smile disappeared, though, when we saw the first page.

_Holy crap,_ I thought, staring at all of the different venues. One was a small church in Coldwater. Another was a beach not too far from Delphic. There were others, but they seemed too far away and too pricey.

I could see Patch had his eyes on the church. Even though he tried to hide it, I could tell this wedding was important to him, and he'd obviously like to have it at the church.

My mother leaned over and flipped the page. She said, "There are five more pages!"

I squeezed Patch's hand, _Would you like having it at the church?_

He squeezed back_, I'm open to anything, Angel._

"Anything you'd like? Patch? Nora?" She smiled. "I personally like the hotel in Hawaii best. It might be expensive, but it'd be worth it! Plus, it comes with a free room for you two! Two beds!"

_Angel, if we're going to _do_ it in Hawaii, shouldn't we have one, big bed_? He winked at me and I laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" We looked up to see mother giving Patch a disapproving look.

I'd forgotten she wasn't Nephilim. She couldn't use mindspeak; therefore, she didn't understand it.

The cramps came back, but I ignored them.

"Nothing, mom. I was just thinking about something."

_Was that something possibly me in bed_?

My cheeks flushed and I was caught between pain and embarrassment.

"I need to pee!" I exclaimed, making a run for the bathroom while hiding my face.

* * *

I sat in the bathroom a moment, clutching my stomach and breathing heavily.

It hurt like heck!

_Angel, are you okay?_ Patch asked me with concern.

_I'm fine_! I managed to send, hoping to God that Patch couldn't hear the pain in my voice.

Only, a second later, Patch was opening the door and helping me up, moving me to the bedroom. I didn't even notice the warm tears flowing down my face until he wiped them away, helping me onto the bed. He kissed my forehead and placed a blanket over me.

"Nora, don't lie to me. What is wrong?"

I cried out, "I don't know! It hurts!"

The door was thrown open, "What did you do to her? My Nora!" My mother yelled, running to my side and pointing a finger at Patch.

"Mrs. Grey, I promise I would never hurt your daughter. She's sick. I tried to warn you on the phone!"

"Listen, I've had enough of this bullcrap! She's coming home with me! Apparently, you don't know how to treat a woman!" She pulled me out of bed, but Patch pushed me back into it.

"Stop!" I yelled out. "Mom, I think it's time to leave!" I once again ignored the awful cramps and escorted her to the door. I whispered, "I'll call you later, okay?"

* * *

"Yes, ma'am," I said through the telephone. "It hurts on both sides of my stomach."

"Do you feel tired or exhausted any?"

"Now that you mention it, yes."

I heard the nurse sigh, "Come by the office tomorrow at noon. I'll look at you."

I hung up the phone and glanced at Patch. His familiar minty smell overwhelmed me, and I smiled.

"What did she say?" He asked, putting his arms around my waist.

"She said to come by tomorrow for a check-up. It might just be my period, but I might also have a virus or something."

"Hmm," Was all he said.

"So, what should we do now?" I stood on my tippy-toes, trying to get my head level with his.

"Not now, Nora. Vee called a second ago. I think it's urgent."

He let go of me and handed his cell phone over.

I quickly dialed her new number and waited for her to pick up.

"Nora!" Vee cried. "I've been trying to call you for hours! Where have you been?"

"My mom came over to help plan the wedding."

She screamed, "YES! You're having a wedding! Finally!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Vee, it's not that important."

"You're right, missy! I've got something more important to tell you!"

"Oh," I said sarcastically, "I just can't wait to hear."

"Nora, I think I'm pregnant!" She said excitedly.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

**Thanks again for taking your time to read Expect the Unexpected. Don't forget to review or PM me! I'm open to suggestions and such! (: If you'd like, feel free to tell me your favorite parts during the chapters. ;) **

**Thanks once more,**

**EternalNight1212**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! It's EternalNight1212 again! Here is Chapter Three! I hope you all enjoy! Instead of yapping here, I think I'll let you read, and yap down there. :)**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own the Hush, Hush series or any of its characters. They belong to Becca Fitzpatrick.**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

**_"You're right, missy! I've got something more important to tell you!"_**

_**"Oh," I said sarcastically, "I just can't wait to hear."**_

_**"Nora, I think I'm pregnant!" She said excitedly. **_

_**"Oh. My. God."**_

* * *

"Isn't this wonderful? I went to the doctor with Gavin this morning and we discovered my pregnancy!"

I couldn't help it, I started crying- hard. Every moment of Vee and I together crossed my mind. It just now hit me that we were grown up. We weren't high schoolers anymore.

"Oh my god, Vee. Congratulations!" I tried to hide the tears from her, but they came at a rapid pace.

"Nora, don't cry! Nora, please don't cry!" Patch came over and held me close to him.

"Oh, Vee. I'm so happy for you!" I said softly as Patch stroked my hair. "Vee, you're going to be a mom!"

"Hey, girl, nothing's going to change. I'm still going to be Vee!"

I laughed and tried to wipe my tears, "How many weeks in do you think?"

"The doctors said around four weeks. I'm so excited! I'm hoping for a little boy!"

"Vee, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" I sniffed and yawned. "I'm feeling really tired. Congrats, though! Love you! Bye!"

"Love you too, hon. Bye!"

I hung up and Patch smiled, sending shivers down my back.

"So, Vee's pregnant?"

"Yes," I said, "I'm very happy for her!"

He held me close to him, wiping a few tears that I had missed, "Angel, come with me." He pulled me to our bedroom. "You seemed tired, so I went ahead and turned on the fireplace for you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. As soon as we parted for breath, though, it seemed his lips were already on mine again, kissing me passionately.

"Nora, I'll be back in a second. I've got an errand to run, Angel."

I paled, my eyes meeting his, "What for?"

He kissed my eyelids and tucked me in bed, "Nothing you need to worry about, love! Good night!"

I decided to do the mature thing: whine. "But Patch, I can't sleep without you!" I pouted, and he smiled, slipping a strand of hair behind my ear.

I noticed he gave a longing look toward my stomach as he said, "Angel, don't worry. You need your sleep. I'll be back before you know it."

I cried out, "Patc-!"

"Nora, everything will be okay. I love you." He cut me off, staring into my eyes and giving a quick peck on my lips. "I'll be here when you wake up..."

And with those final words, he left me _alone_ in _our_ bed, disappearing down the dark hallway.

* * *

"Nora...?" A faint smile appeared upon my face as the scent of mint overwhelmed my senses. My brain quickly associated the scent with Patch, and it made my stomach tingle.

Lips pressed themselves to my neck, and I suddenly felt very _needy_.

I opened my eyes to see Patch dressed and ready. "Angel, did you forget about your appointment already?"

I felt my eyes widen. It had slipped my mind. "Oh my god!" I flew out of bed, rushing to throw on grey sweats and a Delphic sweatshirt. I put on a little makeup before brushing through my curly hair.

By the time I was done, Patch already had an omelette ready for me. He handed it to me on a plate, and helped lead me down to the garage. He helped me into the passenger's seat before moving around to get into the driver's seat.

I hastily stuffed the omelette down my throat. It just tasted _sooo_ good!

"Angel, just know that whatever is wrong, I'll always be here to help you. No matter what."

I smiled, shielding my eyes from the sun, "I know, Patch. That's one of the reasons why I love you."

"Is another one, 'You're good in bed'?"

I blushed and reached over to playfully smack his arm, "Possibly..."

He chuckled, patting my arm, "You're cute." He stared at me a moment, his dark eyes soft before he snapped out of whatever reverie he was in and swerved back onto the road.

He took a left toward Coldwater's only doctor's office.

"Now Nora, no one knows that Nephilim exist and that you're one of them. You'll show up different in a few areas, but that's okay. Don't freak out, and don't give them any chance to further examine you, understood?"

I nodded, and he pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

"Patch, what if it's something bad?"

We had finally gotten signed in, and we were currently sitting in the waiting room.

He kissed my forehead, "It won't be."

A melodious voice yelled out, "Nora Cipriano?" It was incredibly familiar, but I couldn't associate it with anyone I had seen in a while.

I felt Patch stiffen as the nurse came into view, and he clutched my hand. I had to squint to make out the face, and my breath caught in my throat.

Dabria.

It was _Dabria_! And she looked as beautiful as always, dressed up in uniform.

I felt my stomach drop, and a nauseous feeling came over me. "I'm going to be sick!" I whispered to Patch as he escorted me over to Dabria.

She had her hands all over Patch, and I saw him shiver.

"Jev, it's _so_ nice to see you again..."

I hissed, "Hands off, bit-"

"Nora," Patch cautioned, squeezing my hand a little.

I smiled at Dabria, "Sorry. It's just that I hoped you were dead."

"Oh, so I guess we wished the same for eachother," She winked at Patch.

I curled my hands into fists, ready to kill Dabria.

Patch put his arms around me, "Can we get a doctor?"

She walked to the doctor's room, swaying her hips and sending glances to Patch from over her shoulder.

When we finally sat down, she said, "What seems to be the problem? Nora not good enough for Patchy?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Patch glared at her, "No. Something's wrong with Nora. She-"

The witch laughed, "We all knew that!" She pulled out her notebook and began to write stuff down.

Patch turned furious, "DABRIA! She's not feeling alright! She's been having bad pains in her stomach the past week."

Dabria laughed, enjoying Patch and I's anger, "Sleepiness? How about eating habits?"

I had finally calmed down enough to answer, "I have been feeling more tired, and I have been eating a little more. Everything seems more appetizing."

Dabria's face fell, "Why haven't you told her?" She looked at Patch.

"Told me what?"

Patch coughed, staring at his ex intently. They were _MIND-SPEAKING? _

Dabria stood up, seeming to have shut up, and said, "I'll go get Ms. Stacy."

* * *

Ms. Stacy examined my eyes and ears, "You seem fine. It could be stress, but I highly doubt it. Nora, can I speak with you in private? I need to examine a few things without your husband..."

Patch got up, gave me one last look, and left.

"What do you need to look at?"

"Nora, could you take your sweatshirt and top off real quick? I need to look at something..."

"Of course!" I easily slipped out of both of them, and Ms. Stacy pressed her cold hand to my stomach. She moved it around before murmuring to herself.

"Are you still a virgin?"

I coughed, embarrassed as I shook my head 'No'.

"When was the last time you had unprotected sexual intercourse?"

I knew my face was red as I muttered, "A few days ago."

"Have you done it before then?"

"Yes."

"Do you like children? Or... Do you want them?"

My eyes widened as I looked at her, "Am I pregnant?"

She hesitated, "Um, we can't be for sure. You're in the early stages, and a lot can happen. The child can start to develop, or it won't. Nothing's for sure..."

I groaned, "You can't be serious! I'm not ready! I don't want it!"

The tears came pouring down my face, and Ms. Stacy wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "Like I said, nothing's for sure. But if the baby does start to develop, there's always abortion..."

"No! No abortion! That's awful!"

"Do you need some time before I get your husband?"

I nodded, crying harder than before.

* * *

By the time I finally walked out of the office to get Patch, I had quit crying. I saw him in deep conversation with Dabria, and my heart lurched. He had made an oath to always love and protect me, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't love other people, too.

I waited until he felt my eyes on him, and he turned around. His eyes held sympathy as he searched my tear-stained face. He walked to me and held me in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

He slowly rocked us side-to-side, "I wasn't sure. It was only a possibility, and I was told it might not even happen."

"Is this why you were asking so many pregnancy questions?"

He looked at me, "Nora, I will always be here for you. I... I want children. I was lonely for a long time before I met you. During that time, I always imagined being a father with a beautiful wife by my side. It was nice to imagine being like a human in this way, since I knew none of it would ever happen. I... I was happy when I figured out the news. I even..." He hid his head, "I even thought of a few names if it were to happen..."

I caressed his face with the back of my hand, feeling so in love with Patch right now. My heart felt like it was soaring.

"I guess what I mean to say is... Please, think of this in a good way. If you had never been born, look at where I'd be. This is fate. Just go with it. Please?"

I smiled and hugged Patch. I ignored Dabria when I heard her cough.

I kissed him, "That's very... cheesy, but I like it. You sound adorable."

He gave an embarrassed half-grin, "Angel, I love you so much."

"I love you more!" And we kissed again, walking hand-in-hand out the front door, ignoring Dabria.

* * *

"Nora? Is this you?" My mother asked through the telephone.

"Mom... Patch and I would like to tell you something..." I was quiet as I spoke, and Patch squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Yes, what is it? Did you choose what you wanted for the wedding?"

"Um... No?"

My mom sounded annoyed, "Then what?"

I was afraid to tell her. Everyone knew she wasn't very fond of Patch, and I had a good idea of how she would react once I told her I was pregnant.

I turned the phone onto speakerphone, squeezing Patch's hand the entire time.

"Mom... I might be... pregnant."

The phone was quiet a moment. I was afraid she had passed out. But then she yelled, "**NO**! You **better** not be! I am going to _kill_ you! I'm on my way over right now. _You_ are going to be living with _me_ now, missy! I'm on my way! I'll be there in ten!" She hung up.

"That didn't turn out well, did it?" I said, still holding Patch's hand. He sat stoic, staring at the wall.

"You aren't going to leave me, Angel," he whispered. "You are going to be staying here with me! I am not going to lose you! Your mom is not going to take you away!"

He seemed hysteric, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Patch, don't worry. I'll find a way out. _And_ I'll keep my window unlocked!"

He smiled, "Angel, I love you so much. You have no idea. Even if it's your mom, I can't stand for anyone to take you away..."

I kissed him a _long_ time before a bunch of banging sounded at the door.

"Nora! You better let me in, or I am calling the police!"

I yelled, "For what?"

"For rape! He raped you!"

I shook my head and gave him another kiss before walking to the door.

**_I promise I'll text you and leave my window unlocked. I'll stay for a few days, or atleast until I can get her calmed down_.** I mind-spoke to Patch as I opened the door.

**_Agreed_**, he replied as my mother tugged me outside and into her car.

* * *

"I can't believed he did this to you!"

I sighed as I sat on my bed, "Mom, it wasn't just him. It was me too. I wanted to do it. I... liked it."

"That boy is nothing but trouble! I can't believe I actually started to like him! Nora, there is _NEVER_ going to be a wedding!"

I screamed, "Mom! Are you even listening to me? I WANT THE CHILD!"

She froze. After a while, she said menacingly, "I better not hear you say those words again. Once you have the boy or girl, we are putting them up for adoption. We are going to move far away from this Patch. Understood?"

I glared at her, "MOM! I'm not only your daughter anymore! I'm Patch's wife! I might be a mother! This is what I want! I don't care what you want anymore! This is _my_ life!"

She stared at me before walking out of my room and slamming the door shut.

I decided to get my phone out and text Patch:

**She's seriously mad about it. We just got into an argument. She thinks you forced me into doing it. **

It wasn't long before he texted me back:

**It's okay, Angel. Just ignore her for now. She'll hopefully accept it soon. **

**I'll be there in an hour. Doing some business right now.**

* * *

"Patch, maybe I shouldn't have come. She wants to put the possible baby up for adoption, and she wants us to move afterward. What if... What if she succeeds?"

Patch's eyes caught in the moonlight, and he looked extremely dangerous, "I won't let her take it! I won't let her take the both of you!"

I snuggled in closer to him, lying on my bed. "I'm so afraid, Patch. I'm afraid of being a parent, I'm afraid of being away from you, and I'm afraid of losing you both..."

"Nothing will stand in our way, Angel. Mark. My. Words."

* * *

**It's yappin' time!**

**Thanks to the new followers and reviewers: **

**jordankmills, WillowDamon17, .167, NcisKaitlin, America-Maxon 4evr, Maranette, ladybugg143, MPamelaA, tillybillygoat, Flute1516, CountryGirlSince1996, Guest (you know who you are, lol), and ladymoore! You guys keep me motivated!**

**And also, thanks to everyone else! You guys are awesome! **

Now onto a few responses to reviews:

**PeaceLovinGirl: Haha, don't worry. She's only pregnant... or is she? Haha, and thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy the story so far. Keep reviewing!**

**Anonymous259: Thank you for your support! Your review made me smile! (:**

**Ladymoore: Thank you so much! (: I finished Finale only a few days after it came out, and I was devastated. That's the reason why I'm writing this. xD Thank you again! Feel free to give suggestions on what you think should happen next!**

**Guest (1): Haha, here's what happens next! Hopefully you feel a little better! **

**Guest (2): Thank you! (:**

**Izzandra: Thank you! (:**

**As always my friends, KEEP REVIEWING! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's Night! (: I think I'm going to wait until next chapter to thank everyone individually, because I'm trying to get this chapter out to you guys really fast. I'm almost two days past deadline, and I hate to keep you guys waiting. So here's Chapter Four! Don't forget to favorite, alert, and review!**

**-Also, I'm doing a contest, and whoever wins will get a chance to have an OC (their own original character) in my story for one chapter unless I really like it. More details at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hush, Hush series or any of its characters.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**Patch's eyes caught in the moonlight, and he looked extremely dangerous, "I won't let her take it! I won't let her take the both of you!" **

**I snuggled in closer to him, lying on my bed. "I'm so afraid, Patch. I'm afraid of being a parent, I'm afraid of being away from you, and I'm afraid of losing you both..."**

**"Nothing will stand in our way, Angel. Mark. My. Words."**

_Chapter Four- A week later_

I sat on my bed, my eyes skimming multiple baby books. I'd gotten fonder to the idea of having a little baby Patch or Nora, but it seemed my mom was hating it even more every second.

**How about we name him James or her Abigail?**I texted Patch, looking at the pages upon pages of baby names.

**No, too common. I was thinking Laurel or Aiden.**Came his reply almost instantly. I laughed and shook my head.

**We could name him Jev ;) or her Rosie?**I honestly had no idea. I wanted something flashy or memorable to us, or maybe even something that we wouldn't get sick of.

He answered, **I'd rather name her Dabria than Rosie. Anyway, gtg. Busy.**

I sighed and turned my phone off, turning page after page of books. Nothing caught my eye.

"NORA!" I faintly heard my mother call from the kitchen. "I NEED YOU!"

"I'M ON MY WAY!" I called back, pulling a blanket over myself and throwing the books under my bed. I walked my feet into some slippers and started my way towards the kitchen.

"Nora, this is Steven and Kate Baldwin. They're looking to adopt..." I froze, my eyes wide as I looked at my mom. My arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around my stomach.

"Hello, Nora," the woman said calmly, smiling brightly at me.

I wanted to hit her.

"What a beautiful young lady," Steven said. They both took a step towards me and that's when I ran to the front door.

"Nora Grey!"

I screamed, "CIPRIANO!" And ran out, my arms still wrapped protectively around my stomach. I made my way over to the wooded area behind my house and, after getting a few feet in, sat down on a stump. I was breathing heavily, and I just wanted Patch to be here, holding me.

**Mom's only getting worse. She brought two people over who are interested in adopting.**I sent, feeling myself start to cry. Then, of course, I started feeling nauseous. Oh yay, morning sickness.

Patch called, and I answered quickly.

"What do you mean she brought people over?" I could hear him try to remain calm for my sake.

"Patch, I want to go home..." I cried, pulling my blanket tighter around me.

He sounded so sweet, "Everything will be okay, Angel. Where are you? I'll get you in ten, love." The nauseous feeling overwhelmed me, and I retched to the left of me. I started crying harder. He spoke up, "Make that five minutes. I love you."

* * *

Patch had me on the couch. My face was tearstained, and I was freezing.

"Angel, calm down," he spoke softly, his eyes never leaving mine. His hands pulled my muddy slippers off and gently, he started rubbing my feet. His hands felt like magic, rubbing in all the right places.

"Patch, my mom's going to kill us!"

"She doesn't matter. Only the three of us do..."

I snuggled into the couch and screamed, feeling the stress and frustration on my shoulders.

"Angel, calm down. This isn't good for any of us..." He casually brought his lips upon mine and brushed a stray hair away. I felt his mouth twitch upward into a devious smile as I started responding to the kiss.

His strong hands found their way onto my stomach and he pulled my shirt up halfway. Patch gently kissed my stomach, making me smile and brush his dark hair aside.

"I thought of some names," he said, dark eyes on my stomach as if it were worth a million dollars.

"Patch, I'm barely six weeks in!" I laughed, pulling myself off the couch a little to softly press my lips to his forehead.

"Oh well. Be proud, I'm actually really excited about this..."

My smile widened, "I _am_ proud of you. You helped _create_ this!" I pointed to my stomach.

His eyes shone, and his arms enveloped me, "Nora, I've really thought about this. I'd like to name her Cassiel or him Seth. They're..." he paused. "They're my parents' names..." I froze, Patch never mentioned his parents. "My mom's name was Cassiel, and my father's name was Seth. Of course, they probably hate me but..."

I squeezed him, "It's a really great idea. I like it, but..."

Patch's mouth fell a little, "What?"

"Could we name it Harrison if it's a boy? After _my_ father? Although, I'm fine with Seth, too!"

His eye's softened, and he kissed me, "Harrison is fine, love."

I smiled and enjoyed the comfort of being in Patch's muscular arms.

* * *

"Nora? I scheduled another doctor's appointment for you! You need to go atleast once every few weeks they say!" Patch called to me from the kitchen.

"Um, when is it?" I called back, stepping into a pair of dark skinny jeans.

His voice was close as he said, "Later today. We can go after dinner." I rushed to get my flowy purple shirt on.

"Oh, you're taking me to dinner?" I asked, turning around to face Patch. Our lips met, and I got as close to him as possible.

When we parted, he smiled, "And maybe somewhere else, too..." He added huskily.

"Is there smoke there? I don't want to hurt the little baby!"

His face, usually kept somewhat neutral, turned to horror, "Oh, no, no, no! This is a safe place for all of us!"

I felt my eyes squint playfully at Patch before I brought our lips together again. I felt him shiver as the kiss deepened, and it made me laugh.

"Angel, we should go now."

I nodded, "Let's."

* * *

"Now close your eyes," Patch told me, "and keep them closed until I tell you!" I complied, thoughts swimming through my mind as to where we might be going. I knew we were close to Delphic Amusement Park, but I felt him swerve to the left a few miles before it. Then, another left, and a right until I felt him drive off the road and onto bumpy territory.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

He hesitated, "Yes, you can." I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the lighting a moment before taking in my surroundings. We were surrounding fully by trees and plants. The sun shone brightly through the leaves and left shadows all over the dirt ground. I was astonished. It was so beautiful.

After a few minutes, a house came into view. It looked to be two stories and had a front porch and a connected two-car garage. It was brick and had dark shingles and red shutters. It was truly amazing with the trees outlining it.

Patch stopped the car and we got out. Slowly, my hand found his, making him wink towards me.

"I've been saving up," he told me, looking at my reaction.

"What?"

"I've been doing odd jobs for people. I have enough money now to buy."

"Patch... Do you mean?"

"It's officially ours next week." I threw my arms around his neck.

"You bought it? It's beautiful... Can we look inside?" I asked, my stomach churning with anticipation.

"We can't have our baby living in a tiny townhouse. We needed a big house with room to play and grow with its brothers and sisters. The family before had this house built five years back. The father was in the military, but had hoped they didn't have to move. A few months ago, the family learned they had to leave to a different base. It's our house now. I signed the papers. All we need is your signature." He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the front door. He took his free hand and pulled a key from his pocket. Patch opened the red front door and we stepped inside.

There was a wide stairway in the middle of the foyer, a dining room on the left, and an office to the right. The wooden floors were dark and shiny. On either side of the stairway, there was an archway that led to a wide living room. A large TV was the only thing in the room, and it was mounted on the farthest wall. Windows let the light through and the shadows of the trees danced on the floors.

I took a moment to imagine Patch and I sitting on a sofa with several little toddlers in our laps. Two clinging to Patch, and one clinging to myself. It made me smile and squeeze Patch's hand.

"The kitchen is connected to the living room. It's right there." He pointed to the right of the TV, where the living room opened into a kitchen with a bar. "There's a bathroom to the right of the kitchen, and there's two upstairs. Follow me." Patch pulled me back into the foyer and helped me up the stairs. There was a wide area that led to four rooms. The one straight ahead was the master bedroom, and the master bath was connected to that. The one to the right of the master bedroom was a regular bathroom, and the rest were rooms.

"Patch," I turned around and brought my head level to his, "I absolutely love it." His lips crashed onto mine, and I kissed him like never before. Pulling him closer and closer.

"If you weren't already pregnant, I'd be making you right now," Patch released me, panting and trying to hide his desire.

I blushed, "I kind of wish I weren't pregnant, then." He laughed and embraced me.

"Angel, I really love you. You'll be a great mother." There was something in his voice that made me want to explode with happiness.

"And you'll be a wonderful father..."

* * *

It was around six when I finally got to see the doctor. I had seen Dabria staring at Patch and I a few times, but she had never said a thing.

"So, Mrs. Cipriano, you're finally warming up to the idea of being a mother?" Ms. Stacy asked, smiling brightly and making me blush.

"Yes, I'm very excited," I said quietly, my hand in Patch's.

"How about daddy?" She laughed as she looked at Patch.

Patch's eyes softened as he looked at me, "I'm happy to have beautiful children with the most wonderful wife on the planet." _I love you_, he sent to me.

Ms. Stacy seemed in a trance for a moment before smiling, "Well, Nora, have you had morning sickness, nauseated, eating more, sore breasts, or having you been urinating a lot?"

I felt uncomfortable as I said, "Um, yes to morning sickness and being nauseated. It's been a lot more frequent lately. Considering I just downed five tacos, I do believe I have been eating more. My breasts are kinda sore, but I've been wearing a sports bra instead. I read an article online that said that would help. I've only been peeing a little more than average."

The doctor nodded and jotted down a couple of notes. Then, she gently pressed her hand to my lower stomach. Ms. Stacy took a few more notes, and then got out a box.

"Mrs. Cipriano, according to what you have given me, I can conclude that you are around seven weeks in. Now what this means is the baby is starting to grow. Well, technically it started growing around two weeks ago, but it is still developing. At seven weeks, the hands and feet should be emerging. At six weeks, the nose, mouth, and ears were taking shape. Along with the brain, muscles, eyes, nostrils and bones. At five weeks, when the baby first started growing, the ectoderm, mesoderm, and endoderm were forming. They are what creates all the organs and tissues. At that stage, the baby was about the size of a sesame seed, but at this stage, the baby is roughly the size of a blueberry. It's still considered an embryo, but not for much longer!" She reached in the box and brought out a picture of what I supposed was the embryo. I was right. "This is what your baby looks like right now. See the little fingers right there? How adorable." Patch squeezed my hand and I heard him sigh.

"When will I start getting a belly? What kinds of clothes should I start wearing? What should I do to avoid a miscarriage?" I asked what was on my mind.

"You won't start getting a belly until around ten to twelve weeks. It varies. I'd advise you to buy a cup to two cup sizes bigger in your bra, because the hormones will make your breasts grow." Patch winked at me suggestively. "You'll also have to buy a few maternity tops and pants, because regular clothes are going to feel a little tight and uncomfortable. As I told you before, miscarriage is always possible in the first trimester, so you always need to be careful. Any other questions?"

Patch finally spoke up, "When will we know the sex of the child?"

Ms. Stacy hesitated, "Usually sometime around fourteen weeks. It really varies, though. Nothing is for sure."

"Thank you, Miss," I said and stood up.

"No problem, Nora. Call me if you have any other questions!"

I thanked her once more before walking with Patch to the exit doors. As soon as I walked outside, I knew something was wrong. I checked my phone and I had six missed calls from Vee.

Rushing to the car, I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. When she did, she was in tears.

"Vee?" I asked. "Are you okay, honey?"

"No!" She sobbed. "I have _nobody_!"

I paused, "Vee, what do you mean?"

Patch looked at me, **_What happened?_**

I shrugged.

"Nora, Gavin's been cheating on me with someone else. He kicked me out, and I'm all by myself on the streets! I have nobody!"

Patch overheard and said, "Vee, do you have any money with you?"

"No!" She cried. "He took everything with him!"

"Vee, I'll go get tickets and fly to London and pick you up. I'll be back in a few days, Nora."

"What? You're leaving me? What if Dabria tries to kill me? What if my mom takes me back home? She's called me like ten times!" I yelled.

Vee hissed, "Dabria? How is Dabria _not_ dead?" It was mixed with crying.

"She never vowed anything to Dante. She stayed with me most of the time, anyway. Knowing Dabria, she fled the battle and hid somewhere." Patch said, causing me to cringe.

Vee cried, "GOD, THE BITC-"

"PATCH, I AM GOING WITH YOU!" I yelled over Vee.

I heard him mutter something along the lines of, "Why do I have to be around two hormonal women?" I slapped his arm and glared at him.

"Angel, I don't want to hurt you or the baby. The plane is always a little bumpy taking off and landing. We can't take our chances..."

I heard Vee yell, "WAIT? NORA'S PREGNANT?" And then scream excitedly. After that, she started crying again.

Patch sighed, "I'll be there in around seven hours, Vee." And then he hung up.

I was busying myself with the dishes while I waited for Patch and Vee's arrival. I was nervous and afraid of being by myself until they got back. I had gone shopping for maternity clothes earlier, and I had seen Dabria three times in one hour. It had scared me so bad, I went eighty on the way home to the townhouse. Then, I had locked every door and window and kept my phone with me. Surprisingly, my mom hadn't called or visited the place at all since my disappearance. It only seemed to scare me more.

I turned the radio on low and finished with the dishes before my phone buzzed.

I reached into my pocket and read:

**Blocked Number: **

**_Think you're safe, Nora? Don't get too excited. After I kill it, there won't be a baby. _**

My eyes widened on their own accord, and I quickly dialed Patch's number, hiding in the bedroom like Patch had instructed me to do if anything like this ever happened.

"Angel?" He sounded sleepy.

"When are you coming home?" I whispered.

"I just left the airport. I should be there in forty minutes. Vee's asleep."

I cried, "Please hurry. Someone knows you're gone. They're threatening the baby! Patch, I need you!"

"Nora, I need you to grab the gun under the bed and hide in the closet. If anything happens, call me. I'm going over the speed limit right now."

"No! Stay with me!"

"Nora, I- Okay. But hurry and hide. I don't want to be a distraction!"

I snorted, "That's a first."

"Nora, please!" He yelled at me, and I heard Vee in the background, asking what was going on.

In only a few seconds, I managed to hide.

My phone buzzed:

**_Hiding isn't going to help you, Nora._**

I screeched, "Patch! They can see me!"

"Relax. Think clearly. What can you use to your advantage? I'm close."

I heard Vee scream, "SLOW DOWN! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

The radio clicked off in the kitchen, and I wanted to scream in fear. Instead, I whimpered, "Patch, I can hear them in the kitchen!"

The phone clicked off as I heard the bedroom door squeak open.

"Nora, Nora...! Come out!" I froze.

Of course it was Dabria.

"Your mom was so happy about you and Patch for once. I had to change that. Sorry."

I squeezed the gun, my eyes shut tightly.

"I knew it was evil to possess a human, but it was just so easy for her to give in. I made her hate the baby, Nora. Just like Patch and I hate the baby. We're together, Nora. He doesn't love you. He's just using you."

I felt ready to shoot her friggin' head off.

And not just because of being a hormonal pregnant woman.

"Oh, are you crying? You should've known better. You know Patch only lives for sex."

I knocked the door open and said, "Then explain to me why he bought a house for us and our kids? Explain to me why he cares so much about me? Explain to me why he cares about the baby so much?" Before she even had time to answer, though, I jammed the gun into her wing scars. She fell to her knees, and I cried out in victory.

At this time, the front door was thrown open, and Patch came running to me. He saw what I had done, and I saw him grin at me. "Nice job, Angel." Then, he hoisted Dabria over his shoulder and said, "I'll go throw her somewhere, don't worry. Vee is in the living room."

* * *

Vee and I had a happy reunion, hugging and cheering. It was obvious Vee was pregnant (she had a bump), but surprisingly, she was only a few weeks ahead of me.

"Nora, Patch told me you were pregnant on the flight home. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dabria and my mom want to kill it. Dabria's possessing my mom and turning her against me. I stayed at my mom's a few weeks because of that. I couldn't call to tell you..."

Vee sounded outraged, "OH, I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE MOTHERFU-"

"Vee! Calm yourself! Patch is getting rid of her somewhere -hopefully- far, far away from Coldwater. We'll be fine, I think."

"Wow, Nora. You've really grown up." She laughed and we shared another hug.

* * *

**VEE CHILL!**

**Vee: lolno**

**Me: lolyes**

**DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE, ALERT, AND REVIEW. TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PARTS, LINES, CHARACTERS, AND ANY IDEAS THAT YOU HAVE. (:**

**Contest: **

**Design a baby room and either send me a picture or a description. Whoever's I like the best will win. They will get an OC AND their picture/description mentioned in the story. (: You can either PM it to me, or send it to me via deviantart. My name there is girlwithwings04. :3 Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

_****PLEASE READ A/N:****_

**Sooooooo sorry for the wait. I had a bit of writer's block, but I'm better now. This chapter is more of a filler, but a lot happens in this chapter. You just might not realize it until later. (: **

**My contest I mentioned last chapter is still going on. Hit up my DeviantArt: girlwithwings04. I'll also be posting some pictures of their new house soon soooo... **

**Also, go visit the poll on my page. I'm wanting to do an Ask the Cipriano Family blog, where you guys can ask questions to Nora, Patch, Vee, and others. If you'd like this, say yes. If not, put no. :)**

**Thank you to new and old reviewers! You guys make my day! Literally! You can ask my friends! When I get a new review, I jump up and down like a fangirl. xD Thanks so much!**

**Oh, and Drew Doyon is mine, girlsss. SO CUTE, OMG.**

**D/C: I do not own the Hush, Hush series. Becca Fitzpatrick does.**

* * *

**Previously:  
"Dabria and my mom want to kill it. Dabria's possessing my mom and turning her against me. I stayed at my mom's a few weeks because of that. I couldn't call to tell you..."  
Vee sounded outraged, "OH, I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE MOTHERFU-"  
"Vee! Calm yourself! Patch is getting rid of her somewhere -hopefully- far, far away from Coldwater. We'll be fine, I think."  
"Wow, Nora. You've really grown up." She laughed and we shared another hug.  
**

* * *

His arms enveloped me, his mouth all over my body.

"Angel, Dabria's gone. She won't hurt you anymore."

I sighed, my lips on his neck, "You better be right..."

"When am I not?"

* * *

**_Four weeks later (11 weeks preg.)_**

"It's done," I told Patch, staring at the newly-painted red walls of the living room in our new _house. _All of the furniture was already in place, including rugs.

Vee had left to a check up on her baby, as she had been getting really bad pains, earlier. Now Patch and I were the only ones home.

I wound my arms around his neck and smiled seductively at him. He placed his hands on my tiny bump and gently rubbed.

I sighed and pressed my lips to his neck. I felt his toned arms find their way around my waist.

"I've decided on the names," He announced suddenly, pressing his forehead to mine. "Before, I said Cassiel and Seth or Harrison. What if we had Cassiel Elisabeth Cipriano, or Harrison Seth Cipriano?"

I smiled and nibbled on his bottom lip, "Patch, I love it. Let's go with it." He started slowly rocking us back and forth.

Then, a thought slowly came to me, "Tell me about your parents..."

Patch was quiet before answering, "My mother was stunning. Her hair was long and curly and blonde. She was so gentle and was the kindest person I knew. Cassiel used to teach me the ways of our... kind. Honestly, I never really knew my father. He had a bunch of friends, and I knew him well enough to say that he loved me. But... I never really enjoyed my life as an angel. I fell and... I never saw or talked to them again."

"Do you wish you could see them again?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

He hesitated, "Sometimes. I know they're watching me- us. I wish I knew whether they've forgiven me or not. I wish they were really here sometimes. I wish they could know you and our baby..." He pressed a kiss to my ear, causing me to smile.

"Patch, I love you..."

I could almost hear his smirk, "I know. And I love you, too."

"How's our life going to be when this baby comes?"

He smiled and whispered in my ear, "Just fine, Angel. Our children are going to be beautiful. After all, we're the parents!"

I laughed and ran my fingers through his dark hair.

"Patch Cipriano, you seriously mean the world to me. Every time I see you, my heart beats a little faster. Every time you talk to me, I'm just begging for you to-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

After a while, we broke apart and I smiled, "...do that..."

"Do what?" He smirked. "_Do_ you?"

"That too," I flicked his forehead, and he gave me a lopsided grin.

"NORA!" Vee came through the front door yelling my name. She literally pounced on me, squealing and laughing.

"What is it, Vee?"

"The baby! They did an ultrasound! It looks like a boy! It's a boy! It's a boy! I'm so excited, Nora! This is great!" She spoke so quickly it took me a while to comprehend what she had just told me.

"That's wonderful, Vee! But what was wrong?" I said, patting her belly gently.

"It was just the baby kicking they said. Oh my god! If yours is a girl, we are totally hooking them up! And he'll be older! Bonus!" She squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Yeahh..." I laughed nervously, looking at Patch for advice.

He shrugged.

"Oh my god, Patch! Isn't this great? This. Is. Great."

He smiled and said, "I'd rather not think about my possible daughter's future. Anyway, love, when can you get a ultrasound?"

"Seven weeks! They say it's better to get one anytime when I'm eighteen weeks!"

Patch embraced me, and I heard Vee cough loudly.

"Welll," she drew out. "Who wants to go to the mall?"

"Vee, we're pregnant. We shouldn't exactly go to malls..."

"Oh, Nora. Who cares? We both need maternity outfits, and I can shop for my little boy!"

I looked at Patch, and he nodded. "Well, then. I suppose we _can_ go shopping, but can we bring Patch with us? He can help us!"

Vee hesitated, "But I wanted to go to Victoria's Secret!"

Patch winked at me, "Ohh, in that case I'll certainly go. I can watch Angel try the sexy stuff on..."

I rolled my eyes, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He laughed, "Why, of course!"

* * *

"Vee! Look at these!" I squealed, picking up a pair of little bear baby booties. Vee grabbed a pair and held them to her to stomach.

"He likes them," she said seriously, lugging armfuls of baby clothes to the check-out counter.

Patch stood by the door, but I saw his eyes scoping over the rows of baby clothes.

"Congratulations!" The cashier, an old woman with long grey hair said. "How many weeks in?"

Vee smiled brightly and said, "Around thirty-one!"

"That's great, dear. Is he the father?" She pointed to Patch, who was watching us.

Vee's eyes grew wide, "Oh no, no, no! That's her husband!" She pointed at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," She apologized and turned to me. "How many weeks are you?"

I calmly said, "Only eleven..."

"Do you know whether it's a boy or girl?"

I hesitated, "I... don't know, but I'm hoping it's a girl."

The cashier placed a palm on my stomach, "Wow, doesn't really look like your eleven weeks. Are you sure you aren't having twins? You look a little bigger than average..."

"Um, I don't think it's twins. Do I really look that big?"

"Looks like it. Here, sweetie!" She handed Vee the bags and turned to another customer.

We walked to Patch.

He asked us, "What did she want?"

"She thought Nora was having twins," Vee spoke up. "It does kind of look like it."

"How would you know?" I asked defensively as I hid my stomach and walked out of Babies R Us, purse in hand.

Patch stopped me, "Angel, relax. Let's just get something to eat? Are you two hungry?"

"Yes!" Vee and I exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

"God, this is like everything good on a freaking sandwich!" Vee mumbled as she bit into her Subway sandwich, effectively mauling the thing to pieces.

I, on the other hand, was eating my sub daintily, pulling off pieces and placing them gently in my mouth. The cool mustard was like Patch heaven on my tongue.

Patch, however, had nothing but stir fry from a different restaraunt, and he was watching my stomach intently. It seemed as if there was a certain warmth in his eyes. They seemed to glow with happiness and fatherly love. Silently, I reached my arm across the table and grasped his hand.

He squeezed it and sent me a cute lopsided grin.

"Vee," I began, "have we told you what we're thinking of naming our children?"

She shook her head, still stuffing her face.

Patch said, "We want to name them after our parents. If it's a girl, we want to name her Cassiel Elisabeth. If it's a boy, we want to name it Harrison Seth."

She licked her fingers and smiled wide, "Oh my god, those names are adorable. You are going to be awesome parents!"

"You'll be better!" I cried.

Vee sobered, "I doubt it. I'm a single mother who won't have anybody to hold her hand when she gives birth. Scott won't have a father to teach him how to be a man."

I froze. The name "Scott" brought back too many unwanted memories.

"Scott?" I whispered.

She nodded a moment before finally breaking down and sobbing.

"Everytime I dream, I dream of Scott holding and kissing me. I wish to God he hadn't died! I wish he could be with me right now!"

I held her in my arms and ignored the stares of passerbys.

Patch's voice was soft, "Vee, Scott isn't gone... he's your guardian angel. He loves you so much, so don't cry. He's still here!"

That only resulted in her crying harder.

* * *

The ride home was filled with tears and hugs. We had decided that it was best if we went on home instead of standing around. Besides, my feet were cramping anyway, and I seriously didn't want to walk any longer.

Vee had gone to take a shower and have a nap, leaving Patch and I watching TV in the living room. The sun was quickly going down, leaving stretched-out shadows on the floors.

"Do you think Vee will be alright?" I asked, my head in his lap. Titanic was playing, but we hardly paid any attention.

Patch gently ran his fingers through my hair, "Of course. She's still mourning, and Coldwater isn't exactly the best place to be."

A thought struck me, "Do you honestly know that Scott is her guardian angel, or did you make it up?"

Hesitating slightly, Patch said, "Kind of both. He's more like an incubus...? Unlike me, he wasn't assigned to Vee."

"Incubus? What's that?"

"It's in short, a demon who has sex with mortal women. However, he isn't a demon, and she isn't mortal. Vee can feel his presence, and I think it's what's causing all of this emotional crap."

"Oh..." I said, watching as Rose jumped off the emergency boat and back to Jack. Would Vee do that for me? Would I do that for Vee?

The answer was simple: yes. We had been through thick and thin, and it would be hard to abandon her, especially now, in her time of need.

"Be right back," I said, walking up the stairs to one of the bedrooms, where Vee was staying.

She was crying again.

I quietly sat on the edge of the bed and started humming a lullaby to her.

"Nora?" She asked.

"I'm here."

"I lied to you," She said, muffled because of her face being in a pillow.

"About what?"

She was silent.

I tried again, "About what?"

"About Gavin. He wasn't cheating on me. I was cheating on him."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**What are your opinions? Who do you think Vee was cheating on Gavin with? Why do you think Vee lied? ALL SHALL BE REVEALED SOON~**

**And sorry that this isn't my best work. Like I said, writer's block. :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ha, I purposefully made this chapter short. Yay for killing you guys with a cliff-hanger! But don't freak out, I'll update a very long chapter sometime late tomorrow so don't hate...! Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait. One word: school._  
**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush or its characters or anything. So, yeah._**

* * *

**Previously-**

**"I lied to you," She said, muffled because of her face being in a pillow.**

**"About what?"**

**She was silent.**

**I tried again, "About what?"**

**"About Gavin. He wasn't cheating on me. I was cheating on him."**

* * *

I froze, and she hid her face further into the pillow.

"You hate me, don't you?" Vee began crying again.

Silently, I brought my right hand up to slowly run through her soft hair. "Vee, I don't hate you at all. You're my best friend, and I'm glad you told me this..."

She turned onto her side and stared at me, "It was Scott, but I guess Patch already told you that."

"He..." I paused. "He hinted it, yes, but he never really told me this. Why did you tell him before me?"

"He caught me crying about it a week ago, and I just... confessed everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you first! I wasn't planning on telling him at all!"

I laid down beside her and took her in my arms.

After a few minutes of silence, she started laughing. "You, Nora Cipriano, are going to be the best mother in the world. Look at how you're acting!"

I laughed with her, "And you, Vee... Parnell, are going to be the most _incredible_ single mother in the universe!"

Vee giggled again, "Let's not go _that_ far!"

"Fine!"

"You're slightly stupid, but I love you, my amigo!"

I playfully smacked her arm, "Says the American who uses 'amigo' like an idiot!"

* * *

**6 Weeks Later (17 Weeks Pregnant)**

"Patch, is she alright?" I asked hysterically, looking under the bed for Vee's keys. Her water had just broken an hour ago, and Patch had taken her quickly to the hospital.

He sounded exhausted, "She's in a room now. You can hear her screaming all down the hall. Angel, you really shouldn't come..."

He was right: you could clearly hear Vee yelling out in the background. My stomach twisted.

"Nora?" I hadn't realized I was lost in my thoughts until he spoke my name. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, it's just kind of scary. We don't even have a crib, yet!"

He sighed, "I'll pick one up on the way home. She'll be staying in for a few more days, and hopefully the birth won't be _too_ difficult."

He didn't sound very confident.

"Can I go? Please?"

He sighed, "Love, I don't want you to be exhausted and hurt our baby. It's better if you just stay home and rest. You'll feel better."

"God, I'm SICK OF THIS!" I yelled, and I knew I startled him. "Nora, you can't do this! You can't do that!" I mocked him, finally breaking down. "It's like I'm completely dumb or something! Everything I do isn't going to hurt our baby! Why won't you let me just support a friend?"

Silence.

"Oh, you hung up? Of course, dumba-!"

A sound from the kitchen startled me. My eyes made their way to my phone as I slowly lowered myself to the floor.

He hadn't hung up at all...

I'd lost connection.

"Patch...?" I called his name and let out a shaky breath. Then, I crawled my way over to the closet, and hid myself in a pile of clothes.

My phone buzzed, and I heard feet rapidly rushing up the steps.

I answered the phone, "Patch?"

"Nora, what's going on? Why did you hang up?"

"Patch?" I whispered, heart pounding against my chest.

The sound glass shattering put me on edge.

"Nora, what. is. going. on?"

The lights, fans, everything went dead. I moved closer to the wall, covering myself in more shirts and jeans from racks.

A harsh laugh sounded from Vee's room, and I faintly heard the sound of something shattering.

_Please, Patch, come and help me out! _I thought to myself. It sucked to feel so worthless, but as Patch had said, I was pregnant and couldn't do much.

Perhaps I shouldn't have blown up at him.

Taking a chance, I quietly moved forward to peek out of the closet door. There, a man in all black stood, staring straight at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I swear, it was longer! The writing program I use is all screwy today. It freezes up all the time AND IT DOESN'T DO WHAT I WANT IT TO DO._  
**

**_Just a heads up, you should definitely listen to Cleaning Apartment by Clint Mansell while you read this chapter. It helps with the tone, and it's more like awesome background music, seeing as it's instrumental music. :'3_**

**_On another note, ZOMG THEY ARE MAKING A HUSH, HUSH MOVIE. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY HEARD THE NEWS, SHAME ON YOU. _**

**_Oh, and ay-yay or-fay ad-bay nding-eay? (That's Pig Latin)_**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW._**

**_D/C: I don't own the Hush, Hush saga or any of its characters. _**

* * *

**Previously:**

**Taking a chance, I quietly moved forward to peek out of the closet door. There, a man in all black stood, staring straight at me.**

* * *

I screamed and cowered against the wall. Almost instantly, the man was running towards me. He grabbed me and picked me up, myself kicking and screaming.

And then everything went dark...

* * *

I woke up in a small room with fluffy white sheets; clean, tan floors; and black, windowless walls. There was no door that I could see, and I was left alone. My hands fumbled with my pant's pocket, looking for my cell phone.

"Patch?" I called, realizing that the cell was nowhere to be found. Slowly, I pulled the comforter back and pulled myself out of the bed, afraid about even making the bed squeak.

My voice only echoed off the walls, and I felt my arms wind themselves around my flat stomach.

Wait.

Flat stomach.

I looked down and started quietly crying. I was wearing only a bra, and there was no baby bump.

Instead, a single scar was in its place.

"No!" I screamed and ran to a wall, hitting it and looking for any signs of a door.

But it wasn't a wall anymore... It was stone.

_A mindtrick... _I noted, relieved to see that my bump was back. My tears ended, but my fist was aching from the impact of the punch.

So much for being Nephilim.

"Hello, Nora," The voice was deep, and it caused me to jump.

I turned around quickly, "Who are you? What do you want?!"

He chuckled, and I tried to get a glimpse of his face, but it was hidden behind a dark mask.

It made me shiver.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Nora. I'm afraid I can't tell you who I am, but I'm sure you'll figure it out..."

I saw the strange man walk forward, and quickly, I put myself to work in his head, putting off bombs here and there.

It didn't seem to work.

A woman's voice spoke up, "See, Mr. C.? She's pathetic, really."

"Dabria!" I yelled, glaring at the woman as she casually strode in the dark room.

"Hello, Nora," she winked at me.

"I thought Patch said..." I trailed off, eyes wide.

"Oh, yes, he's lied to you more than once..."

"Shut up!" I yelled, balling my hands into fists.

"ENOUGH!" The man grumbled, and I could almost feel his eyes burning into my skin. "All we want are the children! They can't live!"

"Children? So I am having twins!" I half-yelled, half-asked.

"Why, of course. And we want them both dead, Nora!" Dabria laughed darkly. "And you can either let us or try to stop us!" She moved towards me, and I pushed her back, glaring.

"You will never touch them! I'll make sure of it!"

Dabria laughed, "Oh, the hard way? Thank God, our job just got a heck of a lot more fun!"

"Freaking game on!" I yelled, and they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**(Patch's POV)**

I had no more calls from Nora, and I had to just _hope_ that she was okay. I couldn't leave the hospital at the moment, and it seemed Vee was having a hard time birthing her boy.

I left a few more voicemails just in case, praying to God that Nora was okay.

Nora _was_ okay.

_Everything_ was okay.

"Mr. Cipriano?" A nurse came running down the hall towards me. I stood up and took a few steps toward her.

"Yes?"

"We need you!" She didn't seem calm, but she didn't seem on edge either.

I followed her quickly to Vee's room, where she was quietly asleep. A crying baby was being held by another nurse, and she quickly sat the baby down on a little table thing.

The second nurse nodded me over, "We know you're not the father, but it's been hard for Ms. Vee, and she needs her rest. Could you cut the cord, please? Besides, you're going to be a father soon enough!"

A small grin made its way to my face as I saw the tiny baby all sprawled out on the table. I took the scissors and listened to the nurse as she instructed me on what to do.

Man, I couldn't wait until Nora had our kids. It'd be amazing.

* * *

I left as quickly as I could after that, skipping the store and racing to the house instead.

I knew something was terribly wrong when I realized one of the windows was shattered. Jumping out of the car, I raced inside, and I couldn't hide the horrified expression on my face.

"Nora?" I yelled. "Nora? God, Nora, please be alright!" I raced to every room, but the house was a mess and silent.

A single letter lay on the bed:

**Did you honestly think it was over? Did you honestly think you could have two powerful children? Now you've lost Nora and the kids.**

**Stupid, Patch. Always making stupid decisions.**

**-Dabria**


End file.
